Guard
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: Yuuki and her boyfriend Kaname are popular actors. and apparently thieves too! Yuuki's best attribute? Seduction.
1. Chapter 1 Mission

**A.N:**this came to me in a dream, well not this chapter in particular. The next, or the one after that will be my dream. This probably would be a good real book. I would read it!! lmao but I don't think I count. Anyway, enjoy and please review!!

* * *

**Chapter 1. The mission**

**Yuuki POV**

In one of our limos, Kaname and I arrived at a club. This club in particular, is where we plan our 'missions' as we jokingly call them. Kaname knew the owners and they were in on it to so we always got in easily. We usually knew the bouncer too.

"Hey guys, come right in." tonight's bouncer was my favorite. His name was Phillip, but he never told anyone that. We only know that because he wouldn't let us in on his first night. He usually told people now that his name was 'P' or as the ladies apparently called him (but I had never heard once) 'silly Philly'. According to Kaname, he apparently had a crush on me. I would have never known because he is always trying to act gangster. Kaname was an expert on figuring out someones feelings towards others.

"Hey P!' I said sweetly. Kaname let out a sigh that only I could hear. I nudged him in response. I was just trying to be nice.

"Whoa, Yuuki, looking fine!" He let out a whistle and I blushed. Kaname put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. He gave Phil a cold stare and he laughed. "Lighten up! I know she's your's man. She is probably the only one of us that doesn't know she's yours."

I playfully slapped him "shut up, I know who I'm with." Kaname kissed the top of my head as we walked into the club.

In the club, the only lights were the neon ones coming out of machines that moved with the fast beat of the music. We walked to our usual couch near the bar. This was our usual spot because this is where we had the most luck spotting our victims.

Sometimes, if we didn't have much luck and I ended up getting drunk enough, Kaname would just whisper sweet nothings in my ears all night. Which was enjoyable for the most part. Until the paparazzi arrived. Then we had to break it up because to them, we were 'just friends'.

But today was no day for fooling around. We were looking for business today. What we did was simple, and people thought we were here just to have fun. Kaname looked for the best dressed, wealthiest person in the club. When he found him, he would point him out to me. Everything from that point on was my decision. I could: flirt, act drunk, dirty dance, whatever. Just as long as I got some way to contact him or find out where they live.

That was my job. Find the place we would rob next. So the best thing the victim could do was fall for it. Well fall for me really. When I got to their place Kaname would track me via cell phone, since both of our phones had trackers in them. And we also put trackers in both of our phones because sometimes the best dressed was a women.

Of course we both got jealous sometimes because, simply put we loved each other very much. But it just made it more fun when we got home and one of us had to convince the other that they seriously loved the other. Tonight's victim was a man by the name of Yano Motoharu. Lawyer, Blondie, Brown eyes. Very rich, which is of course the reason why we chose him.

He was the type to go for the pretty girl. I've seen him here before, and he is always taking girls back to his place. He didn't like drunk moronic girls, I've seen it enough to tell. So I just got up and walked towards him. I gave Kaname a little wink to show him I knew what I was doing and I was ready for this.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked at him and pointed to the bar stool next to him.

"Um, no, go right ahead and have a seat." This was always way to easy. They usually said that when they were either interested or just star-struck.

"Thanks," I sat down and waved for the bartender. Today's bartender I also knew and he was in on it too. He got 5% for keeping his mouth shut about it. "Hey Mike, can I get the usual? Lemonade and Vodka?"

"Coming right up. Hey, great job in that new movie. I loved it." Yes that was our other job. We were also actors. And it helped. Especially when we did crime movies that had acting coaches that seemed to know way to much about crime.

"Thanks, glad you liked it, it took way to long to make that thing." I sighed and Mike handed me my drink, and started laughing when he saw Yano's expression as he stared at me.

"That's where I've seen you before!" Yano exclaimed, "You are Yuuki Cross!" his yelling was good for him but quiet the opposite for me.

"Shh!! I don't want the paparazzi going crazy realizing it's me!"

"Oh right, sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"I always come here. I know the owners so it's easier to come here than waiting in line at some other place."

"Wow, you are lucky. Do you know how long I had to wait to convince the bouncer to let me in?"

"Well that's Phil for you. They change shifts of the bouncer's daily. I never have any clue who it's going to be."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I don't exactly know, but on their first nights it is kind of hard to convince them that I am who I am. A few times we actually had to call the owners. And that's how we get to know everyone." I laughed at some of the memories Kaname and I shared at this place.

Kaname and I were secretly going out. So secretly that the paparazzi just thought we were _really _close friends, but we always have been. So it was even more convent for our 'missions'.

For the rest of the night I got to know Yano. I flirted a little. And by the end of the night, just as I predicted, we went back to his place.

Kaname and I had our own secret code for situations like this. When the victim wouldn't leave me alone for a minute, and I had to contact him about information he needed to know about the house.

He text messaged me in code- _hey can I talk 2 u?_- which was code for "are you in and do I have to talk in code?"

"Who's that?" This was always the hardest part. Finding out an excuse for why someone is text messaging me this late at night.

"Probably Kaname again. He's such a pig." I tried to put on a look that said I am about to cry.

"You guys finally going out or something?" He is all for people cheating on their partners isn't he?

"We used to be. Than he said some things that I wasn't supposed to hear and we broke up." I messaged him back, _no pig!_In case Yano was rudely reading over my shoulder, which translated to "yes and yes we have to talk in code."

Yano walked up the stairs to the front door with me, while I was messaging Kaname secretly. He opened the door and entered the alarm code. I messaged Kaname -_shut up b4 I ca_11 _da c0ps-_ which translated to " the alarm code is 4110".

I knew he already had me tracked when he messaged back -_Fine, c u l8r_- which meant exactly what it says.

* * *

**A.N:** What do you think? Should I continue? It came to me in a dream. Well not this chapter but you get it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Onenight stand

**A.N:** sorry it took so long. I hate writers block. It is so annoying, but writing this gave me ideas for the next chapie!! so hopefully it will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The One-Night Stand**

**Yuuki POV**

We were in the house and he was giving me the grand tour. Considering his job, he had a huge house. He had commentary about every room, so when he didn't comment on one I questioned it.

"What's in there?"

"Oh that is pretty much just a storage room. Stuff I have never, and will never use." Stupid, idiotic, man. You never tell a criminal mastermind these things!! **"**Oh, there he is." As soon as he said that I noticed a man walk up to us. Wait is, Yano bi? Or worse, gay? That could be a problem for the plan.

"Oh, who's this?" The man walked into the light, so that I could see him. He had light lavender, amethyst eyes. His hair was an icy silver. And he was also incredibly good looking.

"This is Zero. He is my butler slash house guard. I probably should have gotten a dog for that job though." They both casually laughed.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cross." He had a soft voice. I blushed.

"You too," I said, my face still hot. But before I could say more, Yano took my hand and started to lead me away. We waved at each other.

Well that was a turn for the worst. Who would have expected a lawyer to hire a guard. Neither me nor Kaname had one. But than again, Kaname can be cryptic enough to be his own body guard. Now I just needed to get a chance to warn him.

"So what so you want to do." I really didn't have to ask. I already knew what he wanted. It was what all men wanted.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." He was a little hesitant to answer at first. He was trying to control himself. Trying, but not succeeding.

"This is my room. And this is the master bathroom. I'll be in my room, I'll let you get ready." Technically, if he went through with this, I could file charges for rape. I _seriously _do not want to do this.

He walked into his room and sat on his bed. I walked into the bathroom. The walls were an off-white color. There was a bathtub big enough to fit three people in it. There was also a shower big enough to through a party in. There was a porcelain toilet and the counter tops were made of granite. But I wouldn't be using any of it. I just turned on the water in the sink to make it sound like I was doing something.

I got out my phone and messaged Kaname -_b carful ther's a guard-_ The time on my phone read 1:17. This was taking longer than it usually did.

My phone vibrated in my hand. 1 new message –_ can u try 2 distract him 2?-_

I messaged back -_ya I wil try. I'm glad we chose this guy. Mor of a chaleng 4 once. Rich 2! he has a hole rom of stuf he doesnt use.-_

It vibrated in my hand again -_rlly? This will b easy!-_

_-ya I no-_

_-Im in. no gard in sight.-_

_-ok, ill start to hold up my end-o-deal.-_ I sighed loud enough for Yano to hear.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Apparently, Yano was talking to me.

"Ya. I just noticed what time it is. I have a shoot in the morning and I need to get my sleep." Not a lie.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I can call my driver." Who was also in on this. Cody got a second salary for this. And with how much he does for us, he deserves it. And we can trust him. He is always having fun with this.

"okay, Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, but can you please do me a favor and please keep your mouth shut about this? I'll leave my number in hear." Not completely a lie but not completely the truth either. I usually write my own personal rejection hot line number down for them.

"Yeah and I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them anyway. I mean I still don't believe it myself."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea."

"Okay, well see you." NEVER!!

I walked out the second door that led into the hallway. I walked down the long hall and stopped at the room with all the extra stuff.

The room probably had about $14,000.00 worth of things he would never miss in it. I counted: 5 laptops, 2 computers, 3 monitors, 2 stereo's, and 2 bookshelves full of books. And he did say that he had never used these, which increases their value! Yay! More money for us! And then I saw him.

Kaname was in. He had found the room I was talking about, which was good. I started to hum "I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf, which was code for _I'm calling Cody. I'll try to get what I can._ Last time, the man we robed was so drunk and out of it, we could have told him our entire plan and how we did it, and he still wouldn't have done anything about it.

Cody was always pumped for this kind of thing. I dialed his number and called him. He picked up within 3 rings.

"Hello?" tonight he sounded like a 14-year-old boy who just had his first cup of coffee ever and it was kicking in.

"Hey Cody, can you come pick _me _up?" You never know who is listening.

"Sure I can, I finally figured out how to track you using the phone. It's so cool!!" Cody is probably about 19. He is still like a little kid.

"That's great, and that makes everything so much easier."

"Ya, I know. For you and me both. I'll be there within 3 minutes. Bye!!" He hung up. He definitely was drinking coffee tonight.

I started to walk down the hall and continued to hum the same song. So far, shoplifting style, I have picked up: A hunter's pocket knife, a rosary, and a box of Pocky. I feel a little bad about taking the rosary, but my heart was pounding and I love the high I get from knowing that I can get away with this. These things may all small, but I can't fit a picture frame in my pocket! What was I supposed to do pick up a statue and carry it to the car? There would be no way that I _wouldn't _be caught if I did that. And it is not the easiest thing to do with the potential of being followed.

And I was partially right. There was someone behind me, but he originally wasn't following me. It was his butler/guard, Zero.

He saw me and walked over to me.

"Well that has to be a new record." He said

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That was the shortest amount of time any women has ever been here."

"Well sorry, but I don't just give it away."

"Well I kind of figured that." he was looking me straight in the eyes. His expression was soft. The dim light only made him look better.

"Well I have to go. My driver will be here in a minute." I knew Kaname heard me. He heard everything. He probably had the best hearing on the face of the earth. He always heard what I said to the guys at the club even with the music up so loud. Sometimes it creped me out.

"Let me show you to the door." Yes! This is good, but it is also bad in a small way. He doesn't seem suspicious of me. This will also give Kaname a good chance of getting out. But it was bad for me, because now I couldn't steal anything else to contribute to our mission.

"Alright." I gave in for all of our sake's. It was the safest way.

-----------

On the ride back to our homes, we explored our loot for the night, and shared the pocky. We did well, Kaname ended up with: 3 laptops, a computer, a stereo and 27 books. I was able to get: the hunters pocket knife, about $200 that I found lying around the house, a box of mints, and the rosary that I still felt bad about taking. Kaname thinks that it is made of rubies though. I was just in a serious mood to break the law.

"Yuuki," Kaname sighed, catching my attention, because my mind was other things. Like how oblivious the guard was.

Kaname stuck a pocky stick in my mouth, we had a total 'Lady and The Tramp' moment and shared it. He took me under his arm, and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A.N:** Again, I'm sorry it took me so long. Writer's block is a %#*(^!! And it doesn't help anything. I love the name of this chapter. XD .PLEASE REVIEW. LMAO I had Dane cook's heist act stuck in my head when I was writing the part about what all men wanted. And I almost wrote, that and to be part of a heist and to have a pet monkey! Gushy ending. I know. Not a big fan. If u have any ideas on how I can improve it or if u have suggestions (please put them in it, especially when I have writers block!!) put them in a review and I will tell you what I think! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Ms Cuddles

**A.N.:** I apparently need a beta. Anyone willing? Sorry for the wait. **MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN **(on and off, after he finally payed the bills, like I had some last night, lost it, and didn't have it this morning**) ALL WEEK, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP SOONER BUT MY DAD DOESN'T LIKE TO PAY BILLS. **Well, I'm back for good!! as long as I don't get killed like this girl in my class (RIP - ALYERIS!! all your friends miss you so much ='[ ) gawd... not fun, I'll be updating more often from now on!!! Sorry about the shortness.

* * *

**Yuuki POV **

**Chapter 3. Ms. Cuddles **

When I woke up, we were in the limo in front of my house. I was still in Kaname's arms. Which of course made me blush, and of course he saw.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" okay, I have had enough Disney references for one night.

"No, five more minutes." I mumbled and dug my head into his arm. I didn't want to leave where I was right now. It was too comfortable.

"Than I guess I have no choice but to carry you in! You know I have to go home too."

"I wish you didn't have to." We still had to make people think that we weren't together because every weekend I was possibly seen with a different victim from the club.

He kissed my forehead and carried me into my house. He set me down on my bed when we got to my room.

"Bye Hun. Get some sleep, you still have your shoot in the morning." Which was true. It was about 2:30 in the morning and The shoot was at 10. But it wasn't a problem because almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

- - - - - -

At 9:20 I was up and getting ready, when my phone started ringing. It was, of course, Kaname.

"Hello?" I acted as if I had just woken up on habit.

"We have your puppy! Mwahaha!!" It wasn't Kaname this time, even if Caller ID said so. It sounded like a machine voice over.

"Who is this? I do not own a puppy! But if your giving me a puppy than sure! Bring it in!"

"Err..I didn't mean puppy, I meant......YOUR.....nah, screw it" the voice changed back to normal and I was able to tell it was Cody. "We're here. Whenever you are ready to go come out."

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes. Bye-bye!" I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. I didn't have to do much because most of it they redid at the shoot.

I walked out the door and locked it. I of all people would know to do this.

Their was the limo in my driveway. I walked quickly to it, remembering that he said _we _as in Kaname was already with him.

The door was open by the time I got there. And Kaname was looking out smiling at me.

"You look lovely as ever." He said as I stepped into the limo next to him

"Thanks but you look better."As soon as I was sitting next to him, he pecked me on the lips.

"Your welcome, but I could disagree."

"Don't start this again!" Apparently, to Kaname, it's cute when I'm angry.

He playfully laughed.

"Hey Cody? How did you do that thing with your voice?" I seriously wanted to know. He had sounded like an evil version of those computer voice overs in the movies.

"You mean this?" He was talking like that again. And I noticed the voice changer in front of his mouth.

"Give me that!" He threw it back at me. I luckily caught it.

I put it over my mouth and after testing it, I began speaking"KANAME!! We have abducted your pussy! You will never see Ms. Cuddles Again!! Mwahaha!!" I sounded extremely evil!

"Oh no! Not Ms. Cuddles!!" Kaname shrieked, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Yes, Ms. Cuddles!" I stopped after that because Kaname looked horrified about loosing Ms. Cuddles. "I'm just kidding, Kaname. Ms. Cuddles is still yours."

Cody cut in, "Kaname I didn't know you had a cat!"

"He doesn't!" I laughed.

"Huh? Than what are you talking about?"

"It's just a joke between me and Kaname." Luckily we were finally at the shoot and we didn't have time to explain anything else.

Kaname still looked shocked as he did before.

"Kaname, you do know I'd never do that to you? I don't think I'd ever be able to bring myself to do that. Ever."

In this still life form, he still looked shocked.

We walked in and saw our manager, Naomi.

"Right on time. Come on they are starting soon." Naomi was always up-beat and childish.

"Alright, we're coming." Usually Kaname says that but...you know.

"What's wrong with Kaname?"

"He's upset about a little joke I said."

Kaname just let out a little humph, like a little 4 year old that didn't get the balloon **she** wanted.

"Kaname!" Naomi was obviously disappointed. Kaname looked up, and when he did, she stuck out her tongue and said: "Bite me."

I couldn't help myself with how much I wanted to laugh, "Naomi, you might not want to say that." And I walked away to my dressing room before she could ask questions.

Other than that, during the entire shoot Kaname didn't speak to me.

- - - - -

Before we left the shoot, he finally came up to me.

"Kaname, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a joke." He didn't look phased, he was just standing there. What we truly are, you could see. Celebrity Vampires(And thieves but its impossible to tell if anyone is a crook.) . He looked so cold-hearted that it almost hurt to look at him.

He just stood there next to me.

"Kaname, you know--" He cut me off.

"Yuuki, if you truly love me, prove it to me."

"You know it's not nice to cut people off."

"It can be interpreted differently by other people of you change the subject."

"Fine, but how much more can I do to prove it to you?"

* * *

**A.N:**I'm Sorry It's short, but there is a poll for this!!! yay polls!! go to my page and vote!!!please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Doors left open

**A.N**: Ohmygod. I'm sooooo sorry. Like really. You don't understand. And to everyone who didn't get who Ms. Cuddles was, it's kind of like a pet-name joke…..

over a year has gone by and I haven't updated ANYTHING. But I'll do that now and make it up to you? =] Plesasee? I promise this one's nice and long.

* * *

**Kaname POV**

"Fine, but how much more can I do to prove it to you?" She said it. And I mustered over my thoughts for a few seconds. I could ask her to move in with me, I could ask her to make it official, but that of course would hurt business, her going around "Cheating" on me…

There were a few more sadistic suggestions, like writing her name in blood, or getting a tattoo to abide to my every command. But I don't want to hurt her. She means everything to me and yet all of this tension goes on between us. I wasn't sure how she could prove it.

"Look Yuuki," I said, and dropped my voice to a whisper, "I love you." This came out rather slowly. I was still weighing my options when it hit me, and I knew it to be perfect. I pulled a pen from a nearby counter and a slip of paper, and drew on it.

I looked back down at her before I held it out for her to reach for. "Keep this in your pocket, and every time you see it I want you to think of me and every good time we've had together. This may just be a couple scribbles thrown together to you, but it has meaning behind it from something In my past."

She gave me an odd look and took the slip of paper, folded it two times before placing it in her pocket. From a little ways down the room of the shoot someone shouted, "Yuuki! We need you on set!"

"Just a minute!" She called back, and began to walk away. She turned around, grabbing my hand and gave it a small squeeze, as she smiled up at me. "And oh by the way, I love you too." She whispered so that no one else could hear, as she let go and I watched her walk over to where the call was coming from.

**Yuuki POV**

"Look Yuuki, I love you." He said this to me and my heart almost stopped. I loved him too, but he's never really like, said it. I guess he was serious. Well, I probably should have seen that coming seeing as he wants me to "prove my love." I got caught up in these thoughts as he scribbled something onto a paper nearby. He held it out for me to see and I saw what appeared to be an emblem containing stars and cute floralia prints.

"Keep this in your pocket, and every time you see it I want you to think of me and every good time we've had together. This may just be a couple scribbles thrown together to you, but it has meaning behind it from something In my past."

I must really mean a lot to him…. I just looked at him and gently took the paper, and kind of absent mindedly folded it to put it away. From a little ways away I heard Naomi calling "Yuuki! We need you on set!"

"Just a minute!" I said, and began walking away, and quickly realized I never returned his words, turning on my heel and I squeezed Kaname's hand and quietly told him, "And oh by the way, I love you too." I let go and walked towards Naomi.

"Whoopse, false alarm Yuuki. We got all the shots we needed. You can go home if you want." She said it with such kindness in her voice.

"Alright then, I guess I will see you again some other time." Looking her in the eyes, I said as I squeezed the slip of paper in my pocket. I turned around and saw that Kaname was still there.

I walked back towards him and smiled. As I approached I saw him return my gaze. "Are we hanging out tonight?" I asked him nonchalantly, trying not to make a scene out of it.

"If you want to." He said smoothly, following me out the door. I slowed down as I still clutched the paper in my pocket, and he reached the limo before I did, and opened the door for me. I looked up at his face and into his dark, mysterious eyes. As he looked back into my eyes, we shared a facing look of indifference, and a little disappointment. The look in his made me want to turn away, but instead I climbed into the door and scooted down to give him room.

When the limo started to pull away, I put my hand on his and just looked into his eyes, not really trying to say anything, but he broke the silence.

"So tonight?" he asked.

"We can go to same place we usually do. You can have a turn if you want."I said, indifferently.

"No, I have different plans." He said with a sly grin.

"Ohh boy…" I said and sat back in my seat, wondering what in the world he could be planning.

Later on that night, I got ready at Kaname's place. I walked out of the bathroom after finishing getting ready, and soon found Kaname with his arms around my waist. I placed my head on his chest as he rested his chin on my head. It was nice here. He let go of me, and walked away without a word.

I was still confused about everything. I walked back over to him and quickly grabbed his hand, causing him to turn and look at me.

"Alright, What is going on?" I finally had it in me to ask him.

He pulled me by the hand I was holding and pulled me into an embrace, and kissed me. I was practically breathless when we separated and he looked into my eyes, "Nothing." He said with that same sly grin he was wearing earlier. "When do you want to leave?" He asked me.

"How about dusk?"

"Sounds fine to me." He said, looking at the clock, "So what, and another ten minutes? Do you want me to call Cody?" I looked out the window and saw the sun was already setting.

"I guess, it's up to you." I said just to pass time. I walked over to the sliding glass door, opened it and walked onto the balcony.

The red and yellow lined sky was so beautifully breathtaking it almost hurt to turn away when Kaname came over to tell me Cody was here. I followed Kaname out and into the limo, time almost passing in a blur, and before I realized it we were back in the club, sitting at the same table as yesterday.

Suddenly; I saw Yano approaching the table, I got up and walked over to the bar, which he followed me to. Before I could do anything, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, why, Hello Yano!" I said to him in a fake cheerfulness.

"Yuuki, Can I have a word with you?"

"Well aren't you now?" I said, mouthing off in a sense.

"haha, very funny. But As soon as you left I noticed that the door to the room where I keep extra things was still open." -_Fawk. Kaname.- _"You didn't happen to see anyone on your way out, did you?" He looked at me almost interrogatingly, expecting a confession of some sorts.

"Nope." I said and grabbed my drink from Mike and looked back over to him, over sipping the glass.

"Are you positive?" He asked again.

"As positive as I ever will be, I'm sorry for your loss." I said walking away.

I could hear my heart beating faster.

"I never said I lost anything."

"Oh, well I just figured, you know, you said the door was open, and asked if I saw anyone. But isn't that what your guard is for?" I said, almost as if questioning his authority.

"I guess you're right, I'll see you some other time then." He said, and I walked quickly back to the table, and kicked Kaname under the table as I sat down.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"_He knows." _ I practically hissed trying to keep quiet. His eyes quickly widened and contracted.

"Lets get out of here." He said, and I followed him, leaving the glass behind.

* * *

**A.N: **Well I hope this helps a little, and I hope you guys are still reading (That's a long shot, lol) But please review! =]


	5. Chapter 5 Guard

**Chapter 5.**

**Guard**

**Yuuki POV**

We walked out of there in a haze; there was no way Cody could get their fast enough so we decided to take a walk down by the industrious park. It must have looked suspicious, Kaname and I walking in the dark through streetlights, we were both wearing dark trench coats, mine Brown, his black.

We walked close together through the dark past street lamps and on through a chrome pathway. The park had a stream which made for a nice walk, but at the same time, a little bit more mysterious as we walked along the water, Kaname standing closest to it. The Stream led into a river nearby, and we told Cody we would meet him down by the River, to lose the trail of anyone who may be following.

I wanted to grab his hand, and hold it, but we were still in public. I looked up at him, into his eyes and he returned my gaze with a smile, which I in turn returned to him.

"You know how much you mean to me, right?" I said, breaking the silence. He simply nodded, and with a little time, his smile faded.

We didn't expect anyone else to be down here late at night other than one or two people, And as we approached, river in sight, We saw a Familiar looking man with Long silver hair, wearing spectacle glasses, Appearing to be reading a news paper on a park bench.

I Saw Kaname eying him and nudged him, not to make a cause for attention. I stared on towards the water and I thought I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, as the man with the long silvery hair put down his newspaper, and I immediately recognized him, behind his glasses.

"_The guard!"_ I said in an almost silent shrill to Kaname. I began to walk a little faster, Kaname keeping up pace with me. I felt Zero's eyes on me.

"So what's Scum like you doing with a girl like her?" My heart dropped as his voice became rough as we simultaneously turned to see who had said it. His eyes became a brilliant amethyst as he glared at us.

It felt like one of those intense scenes in the movies when the two enemies went into a stare down, taking in account the views from both the sides as they panned in and out behind the person to give their perspective, and then from left to right across their eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kaname Growled from my side.

"Kaname" I said under my breath, as I stared at the ground.

Second seemed to move on more like hours, "I'm almost positive, it was you. You even look like a Crook." Zero Snarled. "And what, has he brain washed you, as well? To make you believe that he's the good guy? Or do you have Stockholm syndrome?"

I gasped as Yano Appeared, apparently out of the bushes while we weren't paying him any attention. "That's him." He said, "Guard, After him!" He said as Zero headed into a sprint.

The only way for Kaname to go was into the Stream, and he fell deep over the ledge. It seemed Zero was in a perfect freestyle after Kaname, as they swam the short distance into the river. I Ran following them and Saw as Cody pulled into the parking lot nearby. I dialed Cody's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" The cheery as always voice answered.

"Cody! I need your help; we think we've been found out. Kaname's been chased into the river, can you help him out?" I nearly stumbled over a few rocks as well as words, as I ran over to the edge of the water. I turned back to see that Yano was still standing, Looking out from where he was at Zero.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess. You get into the limo; I'll pull him out of the water." As Confused as he sounded, I ran around the corner, hanging up, and slowing into a walk, trying not to draw attention to myself.

I saw Cody hanging over the ledge pulling Kaname out of the water as I opened the door to the limo and climbed in. My mind raced with possibilities I could think of to get us out of this, but my mind went back to Kaname, as I worried about his condition.

_If the water is as cold as I think it is, He could get hypothermia. I don't know what to do._

As my mind raced the door opened and Kaname Climbed in, ringing out his hair. He was drenched, just as I feared.

"Kaname, you're soaked!"

"Thank you, Captain obvious." He said in a nasty sarcastic tone

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." I stared as he stepped in. "Take off your jacket, unless you enjoy getting sick." His eyes ran over mine, as he moved in closer, finally resting his head on my shoulder.

He sighed, "You're right." I lifted his head off my shoulder, and scooted down over to talk to Cody, who started to drive away.

"Cody, Can you take us to my place? I want to keep an eye on him; he could end up really sick from this." I told him in a very sincere tone.

He looked at me through the rear view mirror, and smiled, looking back at the road. "No problem Yuuki," He lowered his voice "You really care about him, don't you?" He asked in the bliss of his ignorance.

I gave a half smile as I looked back at him "I guess you could say that." I moved back over to Kaname and put my hand on his. "You're going to stay at my house tonight, I'll sleep on the couch, and I want to make sure you're okay." I said as we exchanged readings into each other's eyes.

He gently took hold of a strand of my hair, and kissed it. "That won't be necessary. I should be fine." He blankly stated.

"Kaname! You were the one who told me to prove myself to you. And now you're denying me my chance to? I honestly hadn't even thought of what you had said to me earlier today until just now. So please Kaname? If not for your own self help, for us?"

He let go of the strand of hair and replaced his gentle hand below my chin, he didn't say anything, and he just smiled.

"You're already looking pale! I'm not letting you say no."

"Yuuki, we're both, naturally almost as pale as snow." He said, laughing a little.

I gave a little grunt. "So I'm not allowed to worry about you?" He turned and faced forward, away from me.

He let out another sigh as we pulled up to my house, and I led him out of the limo. I tipped Cody extra for all his troubles he went through for us, and walked inside.

I led him through, holding his hand, as I had long wished for, but now I had an excuse. I reached for a light switch, which brightened the house. I turned back and smiled at him, and realized he was still drenched.

"Let's get you something to wear besides wet clothes, I don't really think those would help." I said, and led him to the laundry room.

I hadn't really planned this far ahead, now realizing he didn't have anything else to wear…

"How about while you take a shower, I'll throw your clothes in the dryer?" I asked him, and he smiled. Everything just felt natural about spending this time together, and caring about each other. I led him upstairs to the bathroom, "Just leave your clothes outside, and take your time, the more time you waste, the less time you have to spend in a towel." I said, laughing a little.

He hadn't really been saying much, which I semi-feared. It shows signs of hypothermia. I took his clothes downstairs and put them into the dryer. Since it was a light load, the sensor only said twenty minutes, which gave me time to go and change into pajamas.

I threw up my hair into a pony tail, and after I changed I went to look for the heavy blanket that I had put away for the season, and by the time I had found it, Kaname's clothes were dry. I folded them and walked up to the bathroom door, preceding to knock on it and told Kaname that they were dry out here.

I went back into my bedroom to place the blanket down in preparation. The door opened behind me and I found Kaname with a blank look on his face.

"You don't look so good."

"Eh, I've been better." He said. I crossed over and took his hand, and sat him down on the couch I wrapped my arms and the blanket around us. "Yuuki…?"

I smiled, shamelessly, "You know, Body heat."

* * *

**A.N: This was the chapter I had the dream about all those years ago when I first started writing, well at least the beginning was. The real dream was underground, but that would be so grimy, to write about them swimming in a sewer, and plus how could I make THAT sound normal? XD why would ZERO be in a sewer? Lol that's why I made it the way I did, I got a little nervous cuz of the thunder around here so I kinda just uploaded without really re-reading it BUT, Thank you for your patience and PLEASE review, they make me happy. =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Gush

**A.N; okay so I caught up with the manga and Kaname's seriously pissing me off -.-Like wtf stop playing with her heart! Do you want her or not? Who else is hyped for chapter 75? (;D) Can you guess why I named this chapter Gush? Here's a hint. What do they call love stories?Okay, but here's the update. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Gush**

**Kaname POV**

This night almost couldn't have gone worse. I can't believe- Chased by that_ Guard. _And all in vain, for his part at least. Cody helped me out of the water before he was able to catch up.

Now I sit in this Limousine, wet and tired. I can't find any words to say about anything. Yuuki insists that I go back to her house; I guess she doesn't realize how troublesome that might be.

"That won't be necessary. I should be fine." I looked back at her, trying not to show emotion. Any other day I would be happy to go over, but now she's so worried.

"You're already looking pale! I won't let you say no." Her determined gaze met mine as the limo was slowly illuminated by the passing streetlights.

I laughed a little at this, "Yuuki, we're both, naturally almost as pale as snow."

"Hmph, so I'm not allowed to worry about you?" She said it in a demeaning tone.

I simply sighed as we arrived at her house. Usually, with a few exceptions, I only viewed the house from the outside. She took my hand and led me forward, taking me inside and turning on the lights.

She turned and smiled at me before saying "Let's get you something to wear besides wet clothes; I don't really think those would help." She began to walk away and I followed her to the laundry room. "How about while you take a shower, I'll throw your clothes in the dryer?" She motioned upstairs as I gave a small smile, seeing as it was getting harder and harder to find words to say, and I once again followed her upstairs to the bathroom. "Just leave your clothes outside, and take your time, the more time you waste, the less time you have to spend in a towel."

I took my time like she asked of me and soon after I got out she knocked on the door to tell me my clothes were dry. I quickly changed and went out and into where I saw a light was on, assuming it was her room.

"You don't look so good." She said it as if I were on my death bed.

"Eh, I've been better." After it was said, she took my hand, in her warm hand and sat me down on the couch. She opened a blanket and wrapped it around us. It shocked me a little, this was a little more straightforward than she usually was, and well this was the thing she usually wasn't straightforward about. I just looked at her, "Yuuki…?"

She just smiled with her eyes clothes, and as she wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped mine around her. The warmth of her was overwhelming, and comforting. The warmth made me sleepy in her arms. "You know, body heat."

I woke up a little while later and she was still asleep, I looked at her still, restful body. I lifted her up and put her on the bed. All of her features were so gentle in the dim light.

I looked at the time and there was no way that Cody could possibly still be awake to drive me home... I could walk, but that could be dangerous and tiring.

I decide to call for a cab. While I waited, I wrote a note for Yuuki, I kissed her forehead (And just as asleep as I thought she would be) and left it on her nightstand.

_Dear Sleepyhead,_

_I left you this with a kiss on your forehead, but it did not wake you. Thank you so much for everything, but, I went home. I wrote this to remind you, of everything that has happened, and to make sure you know that I care enough not to just leave. _

_Call me when you can, or whenever you want to see me again. _

_Kaname_

I went outside to wait for the cab.

**Yuuki POV**

I woke up the next morning on my bed, confused._ I could have sworn that we fell asleep on the couch…_

And then it occurred to me. "Kaname?" I seemed to ask no one out loud. _Where did he go?_

_He left, without waking me to say goodbye, or goodnight, or anything._

I felt my heart crush in loneliness as I found the slip of paper he gave me yesterday. _"__Keep this in your pocket, and every time you see it I want you to think of me and every good time we've had together." _–or at least that was the convincing story he told me when he gave me this. Different thoughts were pounding through my head, all varying and waving from anger to loneliness. Parts of me want to always be with Kaname.

I walked downstairs to make myself cup of tea. But when I grabbed the glass, my grip was apparently too tight and out of my control as I crushed the glass to pieces, also injuring my own hand.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom to run it through the water. When I was done I walked back into my room to find my cell phone, and that was when I saw it. On my nightstand-_which I never use or look at- _there was a sheet of paper.

"Dear sleepyhead…" I read it and felt remorse for the cup I broke for nothing. I walked back over to where I was looking for my cell phone, picked it up and looked for the "create a new message" button. After I chose to make a new message, I typed out;

_Dear Batty,_

_You better be in better health then you were last night. So this is my feeble attempt at not waking you if you just so happen to still be sleeping… (_Heart symbol)_  
_

_Yuuki_

I hastily hit the send button, as not to change my mind. I put my phone back down and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I went back and found I had five missed calls. All From Kaname, _great._ The last one was a few minutes ago, so I figured to change for the day and wait until he calls again.  
Right as I began to set it down, it began to ring. His name was lighting up the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yuuki? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" He sounded a little flustered.

"Sorry Kaname, I just got out of the shower."

"You had me so worried about you. I take it you found the note?"

"Yeah. Hey Kaname, Can I come over?" I asked quickly so that he couldn't change the subject, because he had such a way with words that it is very easy to forget what exactly needs to be said.

It seemed to have surprised him a little that I had asked."Yes of course, but, why?"

"I need to talk to you about something…"

I looked up at the entrance to his house and rang the door bell.

The age of the door seemed to squeak open. "Ah, Yuuki. Come in."

I followed in his waving hand and as soon as the door closed behind me I ran into Kaname, whose back was now turned on me. I wrapped my arms around him as tears formed in the pits of my eyes. He managed to loosen my grasp and lead me into an adjoining rooms couch as I tried to wipe the tears form in my eyes."I'm sorry." I said this to him softly.

His hand caressed my face as he softly gazed at me. "What could you possibly have done wrong?"

"Well, now I'm crying." I said kind of chuckling, whipping another tear from my eye. He whipped another one from my cheek with the hand that was still on my cheek. I rested my head on his chest and breathed deeply. "What I wanted to come here to tell you was that for a few minutes this morning, I didn't know you left the note. And when I thought you left without anything to say about it, I felt something I usually don't feel that weighs heavy on my heart. I felt so unbelievably lonely I couldn't bear it. I-" I looked up to his face and showed him my palm right side up"-even broke a glass on accident…" I gave a sort of half smile.

He took my hand and kissed the cuts, taking the pain away. He held me closer to him as he ran his fingers through my hair."I don't want you to ever feel lonely again. Is that clear?"

I simply nodded.

His hand moved under my chin as he lifted my face and began to part my lips and kiss me.

* * *

**A.N:2 am, still writing….not really very happy with this chapter but I felt like I really wanted to write for you guys. I guess that's what I get for writing when I didn't have the best day myself XD. Leave some suggestions or something in a review if you want. Please review? It means a lot to me(: Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 Possess

A.N: I was secretly waiting until I got 40 reviews to start writing this. Hehe ^.^;; Sorry. I felt a little odd writing this towards the end. But here it is! I hope I don't disappoint! Read and Review Please! =D

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Possess**

**Yuuki POV**

I tiptoed downstairs hoping not to wake anyone else as I walked outside into the back yard to gaze at the full moon. I wasn't quite enough as it seemed, as Kaname followed me outside a few minutes later. He walked out next to me and I chuckled at an idea. I howled at the moon in a joking manner.

"We're Vampires, not wolves Yuuki." He said to me with a smile. He gave me his wrist, because it's a little easier to hide then a bite on the neck. I felt my fangs extend as I took his hand and bit into his wrist. He put his free hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

...

"You go ahead without me." I turned and looked at his face.

"What?" I was fixing my hair in the mirror as he decided to walk in and shock me with this information of tonight's mission. I was already ready and good to leave.

"I have to take care of something. You go ahead, and I'll meet you there later. Alright?" He said it with a half smile and I didn't even think about it.

"Alright, I'll wait for you there later." I sighed, but nothing could be done. I walked outside and into the car. Cody was standing outside of the slick black car, waiting for me. _I guess he was told already. _ Cody smiled at me, as he always, innocently, did.

"Hey Yuuki! Ready to go?" Cody was really cute for a kid; His blond hair complemented his emerald eyes. I just smiled at him and got in the car. He started the car and we were off.

"Hey Cody, Do you know why Kaname's not coming?" I asked him, _maybe Kaname told him…._ He looked at me in the rear-view mirror with a puzzled look on his face. _I guess not._

"No, I thought he told you?" He sighed along with me. "Well I guess that's Kaname for you, as mysterious as ever."

Before I knew it, I was there. I said good-bye to Cody, and told him I'd see him later as I got out of the car. My heart lightened a little when I saw Phillip was the bouncer of the night. A familiar face was always nice, and I called out to him, "Hey P!"

"Hey Yuuki! Where's Kaname?" This kind of ticked me off a little, as if to say I can't be without him.

"You know I have a life outside of him, right?" I said laughing.

"Yeah I know, I'm just saying, usually you guys always come together. I didn't mean anything by it." _I guess I showed a little bit too much emotion. _I sighed.

"He's coming, just later." I said, looking up to the ascending moon. I walked into the dimly lit room, skipped finding a place to sit, and went straight to the bar. I went and sat by myself, not really listening to the background noise.

"Excuses me," someone behind me said, and I turned around. His hair was silvery like the moon outside, "Is this seat taken?"

**Kaname POV**

After she left I slid down into the couch. I put my head into my hands and sighed. _It has to be done. _After a few minutes of thinking to myself of how to proceed, I got up from where I sat and put on my trench coat. I locked all the doors and walked into the hallway. I opened the closet door and pulled out one of the shelves which made a stairwell appear, and the other shelves retreated into the wall, opening up to let the decoy objects on the shelve in as well. I walked down the stairway slowly, taking my time.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, which opened up to a dim room with an aquarium for a wall, and what looked like a long dining table, that was used for meetings. I man with shoulder length red hair was sitting at the end with his elbows supporting his hands, crossing his fingers, and lazily resting his head on top. _Tane. _

"So you came." He said, from the end of the table. "Sit down, sit down," He indicated to a seat facing the aquarium. "I see you weren't lying about her." Tane said this and looked over at the aquarium. It was only as thick as the property so you could see every fish, and other _creatures._

"And why would I lie about something as controversial as this?" I said it lightly as all possible, trying not to make him mad, as short tempered as Tane is…

"Well it's just, I still don't see how a vampire of your stature came to possess something like her." He said, finally looking over to me.

I let out a short chuckle, "I still don't see it myself. But I can't keep her for very much longer. So do we have a deal?" I looked at him sharply.

"I still want to see her up close." I stood up and walked over to the aquarium wall, and knocked gently on the glass, as sound travels easier through liquid than through air. Then, she swam up close to the glass. I turned around and looked back at him, shower her to him. "Ahh, she is a beautiful specimen. Merpeople, and mermaids a like."

"Her name is Merope. Like from Greek mythology." I stated to him, "But I still haven't seen your end of the deal." Tane smiled at me.

"Ah, yes." He pulled out a piece of paper he had been concealing, and placed it at the edge of the table to be seen. "I will send you a copy of it, I am a man of my word. If you would just sign this contract, I will get my share, and you shall receive yours within the days, as long as word gets around."

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him. But I closed the space in-between and signed the contract. Tane smiled and stood up from the table.

"You no longer need to worry about your legal standings, Mr. Kuran." He said and walked towards a far door to an underground path, leading back into the forest. I sighed and headed back up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Failed

**A.N: It's funny how School can inspire you sometimes. ^.^; Sorry this is so late, blah blah blah, hate me forever and all that Jazz. Sorry if it's short, and Don't kill me guysss~ you'll see what I mean in the end.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Failed**

**Kaname POV**

The hallway I was walking down was like something out a movie. Every fourth light was on; the brick of the walls looked decrepit, the tile was cracked with age. The door seemingly took forever to approach. I reached for the small golden knob, and turned it, anticipating what was on the other side.

**Yuuki POV**

His eyes fixed on mine, with a sincere smile, the bright Amethyst staring back at me, _Zero. _  
"Oh uhh-no. Go ahead and take it if you want." I said and turned back to my drink trying to act as if I was just another person._ Please don't recognize me. _ But that was silly to think; of course he did, why else would he choose here to sit?

He smiled at me. _He smiled at me. Who does he think he is?_

"So I don't think I've ever met up with you like this before." I just looked at him. _What?_ "I mean, usually when I see you, I'm working."

"And you're not working now?" I snapped at him. _Oopse_. I'm going to make myself so paranoid, and look like I'm up to something. Luckily, he just kind of smirked when I looked back at him.

"No, I got the night off." Mike, the bartender, walked over to us. "Hi, can I get a vodka and lemonade on the rocks? And I'll pay for whatever she's getting." He said and smiled at me.

I looked down at my glass, and lifted it up. "Still good here Mike." Did he really just order the same thing as me? _Is he trying to impress me? Or what?_

"That's weird; I didn't notice that you ordered that. What are the chances, you know?" He smiled as Mike walked away to go make our drinks. His smile was enchanting, and would make someone melt. His eyes glistened in the low lights of everything that surrounded us. But what am I thinking? What about Kaname?

And what's with the way he's acting? I figured him to be more of a stoic type then happy-go-lucky like he is. Maybe it's because he's planning on getting drunk. I don't even know. "Haha, I bet you did that on purpose." I said jokingly, just going with it.

"In all seriousness, if I would have noticed, yes I would have ordered it just for the sake of small-talk." Mike came over and set his glass down in front of him and then went over to wait on his next customers. I took a sip of my drink as I spaced out slightly. _Where is Kaname?_ It's almost midnight.

"So why do you work for Yano anyway?" The look on his face gave away that he never really thought about it.

"I guess just for the money," He said and took a sip from his glass. "That guy really is loaded, I mean, you saw his house." He said with this expression on his face that made me smile.

I really want to smack myself right now. I was on my second drink when Zero got his first, and now I'm on my third. Maybe I'm just drinking too much. But; I felt like I've known him forever, like we were childhood friends…

We sat there for another hour, or three. I lost track of time after the 6th drink. All I knew was Kaname still wasn't here.

Kaname POV

The hallway was actually the staff hallway for the club. On the other side there was no knob, but a keyhole so that drunken or obnoxious people wouldn't stumble in. I don't see why they don't just close after now anyway, seeing as it is two in the morning.

Two in the morning, and _I haven't heard from Yuuki all night_.

This place is still packed with drunken civilians, and civilians pretending to be drunk to try and get along with everybody. The lights are always dim, so it's hard to tell who's who, besides at the bar, where the main source of light is coming from. But, I'm all the way on the other side of this place, and the bar couldn't be farther in this crowd of people.

I decided to text Yuuki, it'd be easier than just looking for her. I typed out on my phone "Hey, can I talk to you?" just in case she went ahead of schedule and tried to find somebody for a mission. _Send failed. Try again? _ Yes, of course. I put my phone in my pocket. It usually just sends the second time.

I started to walk around because it might be a little while until she responds anyway. I walked around the sitting area, no sight of her, so I sat down at a vacant table. I looked out at the crowd to see if I could tell one person from another. _Of course, I can't. _ The table is near one of the only windows in here that is covered up with a long dark curtain. I moved the curtain and looked out at an empty street. I just watched as the street light changed from red to green.

I checked my phone and it had the same "_send failed" _message as before. I started walking towards the bar, in an attempt to see if she just so happened to have never left.

I lightly pushed body after body out of my way trying to get there, I was lucky that no one realized who I am. I got to the end of the bar and then I saw her. There at the other end of the bar, she got a big grin on her face when she saw me, and she waved at me. And then he turned around.


	9. Chapter 9 Drugs

**Chapter 9**

**Drugs**

**Yuuki POV**

It's been a few hours and I'm still waiting for Kaname, so I figured I'd just quench my thirst. But the Blood Tablet I found in the bottom of my bag didn't really taste like one, maybe it's stale. Zero and I have just been talking about nothing and everything for the last half hour, since I took it relieved a little tension of my worries. But now everything is so, for lack of better words, intense. I have all this energy.

"God, I just want to get up and dance! Woo!" I can't help but smile, and Zero smiled back at me. He doesn't really have a toothy grin; it's just kind of a half smile, which is kind of cute. My mouth feels kind of dry so I finish off the last of my 6th or 7th drink, I don't even know how many it's been anymore.

The fast music in the club seems so much louder as I concentrate more and more on it and sway in my seat to the beat. Before I realized it I was ordering another drink, and Zero is just kind of silently sipping at his drink; he looks like he's going to burst out in laughter at any second. I don't really blame him, I look kind of silly, but he keeps his composure.

I looked down at my watch, I saw the time, but I couldn't really comprehend what time it was, and my train of thought was soon interrupted.

"So you and that Kaname guy, are you two together?" I looked up at Zero, a little confused by his question. But it got me thinking. _Are we really together? _

"I mean, I think so." I said to him, I mean sometimes he's such a good actor that I don't even know. I'm pretty sure we are though, almost certain. I mean, we went through all that "proving love" stuff didn't we? _But then again… _ Zero raised his eyebrows.

"You think so? You don't know so?" This probably looks really suspicious to him. Everything starts to move fast and I just want to get up and do something. "So I'm going to take that as a no." He smirks.

"I guess not." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just smiled at me.

"Then does it matter if I do this?" He leaned in closer and kissed me on the cheek. And somehow, this convinces me to kiss him back. He smirked, "So that's the way it's going to be?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head in a questioning expression. I looked down at my phone to see what time it was, it took concentration but I finally wrapped my head around the concept that it's 2 in the morning. I look up from my phone and see Kaname walking towards us. I smiled a Cheshire grin and waved at him.

Zero turned around and saw him, turned back to me and sighed. Kaname quickly closed the gap between us and remained standing.

"What's going on Yuuki?" He gave me a look like I was doing something wrong.

"Nothing, just making friends!" I smiled at him again. He kind of shifted his jaw and crossed his arms in a way that straight men don't do when they're just relaxing. I looked over my shoulder and realized how many empty cups were kind of just sitting on the bar. This doesn't look too good. Shouldn't have mike cleaned these up? Or was he trying to make a point?

"Alright, well it's two in the morning, I don't think we should keep Cody waiting much longer than he already has been." He grabs my hand and gently pulls forward to indicate that it's time to leave.

I get up and am incredibly light headed; it goes away quickly so it was probably from standing up too quickly. I don't feel too good anymore. Maybe that blood tablet was bad. I turn and wave at Zero, "Bye!" as Kaname pulls me away. Everything is just kind of blurring as I walk through the crowd. Before I realize it, Kaname is opening the car door for me.

I get in and sit down, as Kaname sits down next to me. "Is everything alright?" He says and puts a hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, I think I just had a bad blood tablet or something. I'm so tired."I sigh and his face scrunches up."What?"

"Yuuki, Blood tablets don't go bad… Are you sure you took a blood tablet?"I reach into my bag and found another one at the bottom of my bag, and handed it to him, and he lightly sniffed it. "For a vampire, you don't have the best sense of smell; this … isn't a blood tablet."

"What do you mean it isn't a blood tablet?"

"Yuuki, I don't know how to tell you this other than directly, this isn't a blood tablet, this is ecstasy." _What?_ My whole body just feels so tired. I think he could tell that I didn't get it. "Ecstasy? XTC? X? It's an illegal drug Yuuki, how did you get this?"

"I don't even know Kaname; maybe somebody dropped it into my bag or something."

"This isn't good, let's get you home." _Amen. _I just want to sleep.

**A/N:** Researched for XTC just for this =D. I don't see why I didn't just look at the report on it I did two years ago… But yeah, according to a few sites, intimacy goes up when you're on ecstasy so I incorporated that with the kisses, because I didn't know how far I should take it. Like it wasn't like they did it, but she still kissed him. But usually, people + Drugs + Alcohol =Bad decisions. And sorry for another short chapter =(


	10. Chapter 10 Burgers

**Chapter 10**

**Burgers**

**Kaname POV**

I got her home at around 3 in the morning. I ended up staying at her house, because I was scared for her. She took Ecstasy, thinking it was a blood tablet. Some senses she has…

Yuuki woke up in the morning, and her face looked like she believed it was the end of the world or like someone just ran over her dog and put it in reverse. Her eyes just barley fluttered open when she looked up at me, with an expression that was inconceivable. I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Are you feeling alright?" I calmly asked her.

Yuuki was rather slowly shaking as if between shivers, she put her head back down, "Go. Away." I stroked her hair, she probably doesn't mean it. I can tell by her tone. She groaned, "Leave!"

I sighed and began to hum softly into her ear, trying to calm her down as if a child, but I guess I was wrong as she swiftly pushed me with every limb off of her and off of her bed. "I said Leave!" She looked up, and there were tears in her shaking eyes.

"Yuuki….What's the matter?" I tried to put my hand back onto hers, but she brushed it off, staring straight down. She shook her head and sighed.

"Just leave me alone for a little while." I didn't make her say it twice. I got up and left the room.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast; she probably just had a bad night. I decided on making her favorite kind of eggs, and I went out to the store to pick up ingredients. I went out to the car and drove off, and quickly returned.

The cooking process itself is very consuming, and I didn't realize it but before I knew it breakfast was ready. I went and knocked on the door to tell Yuuki. _Knock-Knock. _ "Yuuki, I have a surprise for you, come out please?"

Silence. I wonder if she's still asleep.

I knocked again, but still no answer.

I cracked open the door, "Yuuki?" I walked in, the bed's empty. The bed's empty, the window is open, and the mess on the floor indicates she changed out of her pajamas. She's gone.

And she doesn't answer her phone.

**Yuuki POV**

"Just leave me alone for a little while." I put my head back down on my tear dampened pillowcase as he started to walk out of the room. When I heard the door close behind me, I sat back up and just stared. _What the hell is going on?_

Waking up was depressing, breathing was depressing, everything was depressing. I just want to go back to that happy place I was at last night, when all was good and I just wanted to run around and dance. Before Kaname got there. Maybe it was that weird blood tablet I had, or maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was just the fact that Kaname wasn't there. He kept clamming that I didn't take a blood tablet. I don't remember what he called it, but what else could it have been?

I stood up and walked across the carpeted room to a vanity, and sat down in front of it. I'm paler than usual. I looked down and on the dressing table was the tablet I showed Kaname, I picked it up and popped it into my mouth. It still tastes stale.

I quickly changed into clothes and looked at the clock; it's about an hour until noon. That tablet was all I needed. I jumped out of the window and just began to walk through neighbors backyards. I don't exactly know where I'm going, but I'm not staying here.

I decided on going out for food, with just about eight bucks, so that means fast food. When I got there I got on line and ordered normally, and sat by myself in a booth. As it's still early enough there aren't many people here.

I decided to look through my phone. As it turns out, Zero put his number in my phone. I guess I was a little more messed up then I give myself credit for last night… I took the opportunity to text him an apology. _Hey Zero, sorry if I acted weird last night, I don't really remember much anyway, I think I took something that went bad… I don't know if you have my number or not, but this is Yuuki. _

A few bites later, he texted back, _It's okay, I just didn't know you did drugs though. _ I chocked a little on my drink to this. Drugs?

_What do you mean? _I didn't know I did drugs either…

_Well you took what looked like ecstasy right in front of me… _I think that's what Kaname was saying too, that it wasn't a blood tablet. I guess that would explain a few things…

_Oh, I think someone dropped that in my bag, I thought it was an Advil… _Right after I sent it, my phone died. I got up, and threw out my food, I have to leave, if Kaname figures out I'm not home he's going to throw a fit.

**A/N: I'll write more this weekend! I promise! D;**

I just really want to say thank you to everyone, especially the people who review without accounts, because I seriously appreciate it, and it makes me want to write more. : ) And again, sorry for the long wait D ;

And I just had to post this before America decided to become un-cool and want to pass that censorship bill…


	11. Chapter 11 Red

**Chapter 11**

**Red**

**Yuuki POV**

All that was a week ago, when I got home Kaname did his version of flipping out on me; a stern talk that makes you feel like he yelled and does more emotional damage than anything.

It's Friday night again, and we're out again. I miss that great feeling that came with those Blood tablets I took last week. Kaname keeps saying that it's not Blood tablets, and that it is in-fact an-illegal drug, but I don't remember getting any, or how I would have received it.

A few light drinks into tonight, I lingered away from Kaname towards the bathroom. It's a usual night, the music's loud, the lights are dim, and it's crowded. There are bodies everywhere, and you may only see a face once or twice. But it was like she was following me…

I finally got to the bathroom, when she stopped me outside the door. She put her arm up to block the door handle, her clothing was torn, her eyeliner was thick, and her hair was shaggy; "I've heard you've been looking for this." She held up a small paper bag.

The brown paper bag was folded up so that only the bottom was filled, as she jiggled it in front of my face. "What is that?" She knew she had my full attention.

"Why, this magical little pill; this is X." Her grin reminded me of a cat. "And you can have it, for a price, of course."

I bit my lip. _Should I?_ I reached into my purse for my wallet. "How much?" I just have to find a place to hide it in my purse, or cover it in perfume.

The grin just kept getting bigger, "How much you got?" I pulled out a wad of money, which she took from me, took a few bills for herself and handed me back the change. She practically threw the paper bag at me and waltzed away.

I walked into the bathroom, so that I could be sure there were no cameras. I almost instantly took one out and popped it into my mouth, I couldn't help myself…

**Kaname POV**

She was under my arm one minute, then stumbled off saying she needed to go to the bathroom the next. I sighed, this had become tedious, a pain, a bore. There was no thrill in it anymore. I have been contemplating for a while now just giving this all up and go into retirement. But I'm sure Yuuki still loves it, and that's why I still do it.

I got up from the booth, while Yuuki is still in the bathroom, taking her time as most girls do, and I walked to the bar, too many people for one to be served. I scooted in between two people that had their backs to each other, trying to get to the counter.

But apparently I had done wrong, "Hey man," He paused and looked at me, with a pointed finger from behind a brown beer bottle, "Watch it." The reek of alcohol came from his mouth and I choked on it. I think he took offense in this as he stared me down. "Listen here… What's your problem with me? I don't even knowww you!" He hiccupped and took another swig from the bottle.

I tried to ignore him, and tried to flag down one of tonight's bartenders. No avail, the man stood up. "You think this is funny? Get at me buddy!" This man was clearly out of his mind. I continued to ignore him.

I was saved by tonight's bartender. "What do you need?" I sighed in relief, I can get my drink and get out of here.

"Can I just get a beer, it really doesn't matter what kind." The bartender nodded, and walked off to get it. The man was still next to me, just staring at me. "Excuse me, bu-"

"Excuse you? Now why should I do that!" He shoved his pointing finger at me with his glass in his hand, in such a way that he managed to let some slip onto my shirt.

So far, this unnamed man to me, has caused quiet the disturbance. So I turned to him.

"Hey man, what's that look for? You wanna kill me?" He yelled at me, just because I looked at him, and gave him the attention he wanted. He got his attention from me, and the rest of the bar, now. Now it's all eyes on us.

The bartender handed me my beer. "Is there something going on here?" He asked.

I sighed and turned to him, "I don't have many problems, besides having his drink spilt on me, I just turned to him in shock."

"That's not true! I didn't spill nothing on him." He made the same move as before, but I managed to dodge it this time. "He's saying he's going to kill me!"

"I never said this."

"Now you're lying me a caller?" He's tripping over his words, and the bartender just gave him a look, obviously on my side. "Fine, be that way." And then he sent his fist clasped around his glass, into my face. The glass broke in his hand as he continued to attack me.

Someone kept trying to pull him off of me but he kept shouting and struggling and breaking through. The bartender already called the cops; it shouldn't be long until they're here. Somehow I ended up on the floor, I sat up and put my head in my hands, and felt something warm. _Fuck._ My face is bleeding.

Yuuki stumbled towards me, with a sort of sarcastic shocked look on her face. "What happened? What's with all the blood?" She was talking really fast, I kind of just blinked at her. A cop crept up beside her and she jumped a little. "What's the matter officer?" She's so jittery, this isn't good. The cop just gave her a look.

The cop turned to me, then the bartender, "What's going on here?" I tried to collect myself and stand up, but as I put my hand down, I landed in shattered glass.

Yuuki's eyes flashed red, I must have missed it the last time, my eyes met hers, "We need to get out of here." She nodded, understanding, and grabbed my hand. When I stood I brushed off my coat, as we began to walk away, we were stopped.

The cop put his hand on my shoulder, "Not so fast, I still need to ask you a few things." But Yuuki was still walking, not stopping, and tugging on my hand to leave.

"Yuuki," She turned to me, "Stop." Her eyes pleaded to leave, but if we left now, that meant trouble.

I turned around, in all the composure I had, "What do you need officer?" There must have been blood still dripping down my face, or by the blood in my hand, I still couldn't feel much from being so numb off of adrenaline.

"We need to know what happened here. Do you mind at all coming down to the station?" I could feel Yuuki's heart thudding even though I was only holding her hand, or is that my heart? I looked over at Yuuki, _It's not like we have much of a choice._

"Of course."

A.N: Merry Late Christmas! Happy Chanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Here's your present from me to you, I am so so so sorry it took me so long, I love you all so much I was like I MUST GIVE THEM SOMETHING D;

So this is it, I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to end more sooner than later, but all things do. We've had a good run guys. Please Review, It motivates me =)


End file.
